


Lockers

by jonpowerbottoms



Category: Jon Bellion (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bully Josh, M/M, Sassy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonpowerbottoms/pseuds/jonpowerbottoms
Summary: Jon gets shoved into a locker.





	Lockers

Josh is homophobic. His father is homophobic, his grandfather is homophobic as was his great-grandfather when he was alive. Gays made Josh’s stomach churn because they were disgusting disgraces of God. God didn’t approve of gays, why should he? He prays to God before he sleeps, when he wakes up, before tough or nerving situations and God always helped him. Josh is so homophobic that he can never change. He already ditched his best friend Tyler when he came out as bi, he had no regrets in doing so. He couldn’t be friends with a fag.

Jon is gay. His father supports him, his whole family does, but coming out to his dad was the scariest thing he’d ever done. Jon already knew his sisters, brother and mother would be fine with it. He prays to God before he sleeps, when he wakes up, before tough or nerving situations and God always helped him. God is a pretty dope guy in Jon’s opinion, but he will love who he wants no matter what the gender. Not many people at his school are homophobic and if they are they don’t show it very often. Except for Josh. Josh bullies kids for it and expresses how disgusting it is whenever he can. One day, Jon decided to change this.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Jon was walking towards his locker during lunch, the bell had rung around 10 minutes ago but he was talking to his teacher about an assignment. His locker was in a small hallway hardly anyone went down. The lockers had graffiti all over it and there were flies hovering around most of the ones at the end, someone had left food in their locker for a long while. Jon hummed a new song he was working on as he swapped out his books and fished his lunch from his overflowing bag.

“Hey! Faggot!” Someone yelled at him as he closed his locker. Jon sighed. Josh had been giving him a more than hard time since he’d caught Jon and some other dude named Hakim kissing behind the school. Hakim was just a one-time thing, though. Jon didn’t have a boyfriend, he was too busy with music and tedious things like homework and classes. Jon turned around, his lips a firm line on his face as he glared at Josh.

“What do you want, Josh?” Jon growled, frustration coated his expression. He’d had enough of Josh, the homophobic asshole treated most people like utter shit and Jon finally snapped. “Come here to punch me again? To try and beat the gay out of me? Well, guess what, it hasn’t worked yet and it never will. So just give up and leave me the HELL alone!” Jon yelled at the red haired boy.

Josh’s insides flared with anger. No one was allowed to talk to him like that, no one. Especially, not a faggot. “I won’t let a faggot talk to me like that. You disgrace of God!” Josh spat at Jon, walking forward his hands curling into fists by his side. They were right in front of each other, glaring, both ready for a fight. Then, Jon smirked making Josh lean back slightly in confusion. Josh watched Jon huff a laugh and anger consumed him again. “What’s so funny, fag?”

Then Jon started full-blown laughing, dropping his books and lunch on the floor. Jon placed a hand on Josh’s chest to steady himself, Josh froze at the contact, his eyes wide. This is not how he was expecting this to go. “Oh Josh, I’m so sorry but this is hilarious!” Josh swatted the hand off his chest and bellowed, “What?! What do you think is so funny?!” Jon continued to laugh silently, hands now on his knees.

“Well. You really like to touch me don’t you?” Jon questioned, looked up at Josh from his half bent position with his hands still on his knees. “You chase me down just so you can lay those rough drummer palms on me.” Jon straightened up and continued. “But that’s okay,” Jon moved forward until their noses were almost touching. He moved his hands Josh’s shoulders. “I kinda…” His hands ran down Josh’s chest towards his jeans. “…like it.” Winking, Jon cupped Josh’s crotch and squeezed, making Josh yelp. His eyes as wide as the bass-drum.

Satisfied, Jon picked up his books, making a point of sticking his ass as high as possible while bending over. Then, he just walked away. Josh stared at the back of his head as he did. Josh was scared, he had a complete hard on because of a guy and he’d just let the queer leave without proper punishment. Josh ran after Jon, “Hey! Faggot!” He yelled again just before he pushed Jon into a group of lockers on his right with as much force as possible. Jon yelled in pain and for some reason, Josh didn’t feel pleased about it like he normally did.

Jon curled his body around himself on the floor as Josh kicked him. “Never t-touch me again.” He slightly stuttered out before walking away without looking back.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Josh was lying on his bed, the door was locked and he still had the Jon-induced hard on. Why, though? Josh wasn’t gay, it’s the last thing he would be. But he really did need to take care of his problem downstairs. Josh reached towards his jeans and unzipped his fly.

Josh wrapped his fingers around his dick, shivering. He remembered Jon’s hands on his chest, crouching down, breathing out to him how he liked it. Josh moved his fist up and down, slightly squeezing on each up stroke, his thumb on the tip rubbing in circles. His lips were parted in ecstasy at the thought of Jon doing this to him, stroking him, licking the tip. Josh moaned aloud as he imagined Jon taking him into his wide mouth, down his beautiful singing throat.

Now, as Josh was pushed closer and closer to climax, he imagined fucking Jon, racing his dick deep into his ass, pulling his head back to kiss him. Jon moaning his name. Josh came all over his stomach. Panting, he reached for the paper towel on his bedside table and cleaned himself up and pulled on a shirt just before his mother called him to dinner. What would his family think if they knew he’d just jerked off to a guy? Josh felt ashamed, confused and angry at himself. He wasn’t gay.

—————————————————————————————————————————

The next day of school was like torture to Josh. He kept seeing Jon in the hallways and his friends kept asking him what the hell was wrong with him whenever some gay kid skittered past. What would his friends think if they knew he had the hots for a guy? Would they beat him up like they do to other gays? Would they think it’s a joke? Would they ditch him forever? Would they- Josh grunted as his back hit the brick wall. Jon pulled his outstretched arms back to his side, smirking. 

“What the hell?!” Josh shouted at Jon who glared in return.

“That’s payback for shoving me into the lockers yesterday,” Jon hissed, looking at Josh to find any sign of guilt. You’d think he’d act like a human at least sometimes, but Jon’s complaint didn’t even faze him. Something was off about Josh, his cheeks were pink, his stance a little less tense and his jeans a little tight- oh. Oh. He didn’t, did he? Josh shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. Oh, he so did!

Jon strolled forward with too much confidence for Josh’s liking. “What do you think you’re doing, fa-!” Jon shushed him before he could finish his sentence.

“I don’t think you can call me a fag anyone, Josh. I know what you did last night, it’s obvious really. Surprised your little fanboys haven’t noticed, maybe you have to be gay to know.” Jon smirked and raised a knowing eyebrow while Josh’s eyes went wide and his cheeks became a darker shade of pink. Jon moved closer until their chests were pressed together and their noses were almost touching.

“Did you think about me? Did I suck your cock? Take it into my mouth until you begged me to stop because you didn’t want to come yet? Did you fuck me nice and hard? Ram into me until I screamed?” Josh whimpered and pushed himself further into the wall, Jon followed and moved his hips over Josh’s crotch. They stared at each other for a minute and then Jon turned and walked away.

Josh was confused and horny. “Wait, where... where are you going?” Jon turned around. “Home. What’s wrong? You horny again?” Jon was angry again, but Josh didn’t know why. He hadn’t done anything. “My backs still sore from you pushing me into the lockers.” He said before turning and walking away from Josh.

Josh watched him, his mind running wild. Did he like Jon? He wanted him, that’s for sure, but was he just desperate for release? Before he’d even thought about it, Josh was apologising. “I’m sorry.” Jon stopped walking but didn’t turn around, he had to say more. “You just- you scared me! I’d been going around beating up gay guys because they’re gay and suddenly a guy turns me on? I didn’t know what to do. I guess I thought hurting you would snap me out of it. But I don’t understand, I’m not-““Not gay, I know.” He walked back to Josh while looking him up and down. He pressed their bodies together again and stared straight into Josh’s eyes. “You’re bi.” He finally says before pressing his lips to Josh’s so hard his head slammed again the brick wall, but the pain was nothing compared to the content pleasure he was overwhelmed with from Jon’s lips. They pulled away from the short first kiss and Jon whispered again Josh’s lips, “My parents aren’t home for a few days. Anniversary,” Josh nodded and they both sprinted to Jon’s car.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Josh stood with his chest against Jon’s back, kissing his neck as Jon unlocked the door. Pushing the door open with more force than necessary, Jon pulled Josh into the house by his shirt. They kissed like animals, furious and desperate, as Josh kicked the door closed behind him. “Mmm Josh,” Jon softly moaned against Josh’s plump red lips. The sound made Josh groan with delight. Jon reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to walk up stairs, taking his shirt off at the same time, Josh watched him frozen to the spot. “Come on,” Jon called from the level above and Josh went upstairs as fast as he could.

Jon was sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed waiting for Josh. He walked forwards, when he was close enough Jon reached up to place his hands on Josh’s cheeks and kiss him. The kiss was soft, warm and felt more loving that it did before. Jon suddenly glowed, he was like the sun, lighting up Josh's world. So he kissed him again and again and again. Then he paused to take off his shirt and jeans. 

He gently guided Jon to his back and let his hands glide down Jon's chest and hips until he reached the waistband of his jeans. Moving forward again, Josh kissed all over Jon's chest as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He pressed his lips all the way down Jon's smooth and defined stomach as he slowly pulled off his jeans. Jon's eyes were closed and his breathing was uneven when Josh hovered above him again.

The both of them shuffled further up the bed until Jon was comfortably resting his head on his pillows. Jon lifted his hips and rubbed their crotches together, they both groaned and panted against the other's neck. Josh reached up and gripped Jon's neck, not too hard but not too soft either. Jon whimpered at the pressure, "Just fuck me already, Josh!" Whined Jon impatiently.

Jon snatched off his boxers, ripping them slightly as they got caught on his feet. Jon growled at Josh that he was too slow. He shoved Josh onto his back and took off his boxers for him. He straddled Josh's calves and so quickly Josh almost didn't see him, swallowed down Josh's cock. Josh moaned loud enough for the whole town to hear and grabbed Jon's hair. He watched Jon's head bob up and down, sometimes guiding him, and saw Jon's right-hand slip between them and between his legs. Jon moaned around Josh's cock sending vibrations all through him and he slipped in a finger, prepping himself. Jon's fingers moved in and out of him at the same pace his head was bobbing, his mouth still around Josh.

Jon slipped in a third finger and moments later Josh pulled Jon off, "If you keep going I'll come and I haven't even fucked you yet."

Jon laughed, "You're not going to fuck me." Josh frowned. Jon smirked and moved forward so he was straddling Josh's hips. Slowing grinding them together, he continued, "I'm going to ride you."

Josh groaned, "Then get on with it." Pushing his hips up more against Jon.

Jon straightened his thighs and took Josh's member into his hand and guided it towards his asshole. He slowly lowered himself down, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyes fluttering furiously. Josh grabbed his hips, keeping him stable as Jon guided himself down.

When Josh bottomed out, Jon started moving up and down, slowly at first, then so fast Josh could no longer see straight. The room was filled with the sound of panting, low groans, Jon saying "Josh!" in a high-pitched voice and Jon's ass cheeks slapping Josh's thighs each time he went down.

"Josh. Josh, I'm- ah!- I'm close." Jon panted. Josh nodded, "Me too, me too, together, okay?" Jon yelled out as his cock started pulsing on Josh's stomach.

They both reached orgasm and Jon collapsed on Josh's chest. Josh started kissing Jon's neck again as he lay on top of him. "What does this mean?" He asked between kisses. Jon thought for a moment but came up empty.  
"I don't know."

"Are we together?"

"If you want to be."

"Do you want to be?"

"I do."

There was silence. Then Jon lifted himself up slightly and stared at Josh like he was looking for something. "Do you want to be with me?" Josh nodded and smiled with as much enthusiasm as a kid getting offered chocolate. Jon couldn't help but giggle. Then they kissed. They showered together. Fell asleep together. Finished school together. Moved in together. And lived together.

"I love you." Josh said against Jon's lips on the day of their 50th anniversary.

"I love you, too."


End file.
